Like it never happened
by IsuzuForever
Summary: Something tramatizing happens to Rin, but what could it be? And why does Haru want to kill a fellow classmate? Songs for each chapter! There is swearing, but only for the emotional reasons, trust me!
1. Dead Flowers

A/N: This is a story with songfic in each chapter. I noticed that most people who have songfics always only have one chapter, so I'm making a songfic story! . Enjoy it. I know what Haru is thinking because of pervious experiences with my b/f.

I do not own any character except Kagyaku. You'll see what I mean soon enough.

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**I've been waiting by the phone,**_

_**Not to hear from you in 4 days,**_

_**Don't want to be alone,**_

_**Like I'm waiting here now…"**_

My hand was cemented to the phone. I haven't spoken to Rin in almost a week. She was starting to worry me, we always talked, it wasn't like her to do this to me. What happened?

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

I felt the slight vibration of the phone under my hand as it rang.

I picked it up as fast as I could, "Hello?" my voice was kind of shaky, was I really that worried?

"Haru? Is that you?" Rin's voice was soft and meek, not like her usual tones of hard and sarcastic phrases.

"RIN! What's wrong?" I cried grasping the phone with both of my hands.

"Can you come over to my house?" she asked quietly as if she were scared.

"Yeah no problem, I'll be over there soon, just wait for me. I'm heading out right now."

"Thank you…" she replied with a sob that she was trying to hide.

"I love you Rin," I said, there was silence on the other end and then a sigh.

"Thank you," Rin almost cracked I could tell, she then hung up.

I put my shoes on fast, not even tying them, I needed to see her. I almost tore the door off of its hinges.

"_**And I don't know, where you go to sleep at night,**_

_**It could be anywhere, with anyone.**_

_**You said you wanted flowers,**_

'_**Cause he took yours.**_

**_And now you can't give those to me, _**

_**And I can't take mine back,"**_

I was at Rin's house; Kagura's family car wasn't there, so I let myself in. All of the lights were off. My eyes needed time to adjust to the sudden darkness. I stumbled around for a bit trying to find a light switch until I found one. I flicked it on and it lit the way to Rin's room.

I made my way to Rin's room, the door was closed, and no light was escaping from under the door. This was unusual…what happened I asked myself again.

I knocked softly on the door and heard a quiet, "Haru?"

I poked my head into her room. A vision of Rin huddled against the wall was all I saw in the darkness. I opened the door a little more and the light I turned on to guide my way caught her eyes. Her knees were drawn into her chest, like a crying child. I fell to the floor and crawled to her, however the closer I got the more she looked like I was going to hurt her.

I tried to wrap my arms around her, to cradle her fears in my arms. I wanted to comfort her with my words and warmth. She began to scream and pull at her long raven hair.

"NO! DON'T! Please don't…" she begged crying harder into her knees.

I pulled back in shock, she never did this before. Of all the things she has said and done to me, this was one I had never thought she would do. Rin was always showing a strong façade, was she falling apart?

It tore me up inside to see her backing away from me. Some one I love so much crying so hard when I tried to hold her tightly. My heart had a hole torn through it, she was in so much pain and I was in the dark about it all.

"Haru," she finally whispered, her voice not losing any of that same fear that I heard on the phone of just minuets ago.

This was the only time I ever saw her stripped of hatred and her cover was long gone by now. At this moment she was only scared.

"Please don't hate me…I didn't want to…he was too strong…" Rin broke down again.

_What is she talking about?_

"What happened, Rin?" I asked trying to remain calm, my hands were shaking however.

"_**And I still remember all the things you brought to my life,**_

_**Even though you're not here to remind me…"**_

"He…H-h-he…raped me!" She yelled falling to pieces again.

My mind was infected by 'Black Haru'. I bit my lip and punched the wall with all my might. A hole formed under my clenched fist.

"How? No, When? How did it happen?" I yelled standing up and pacing the length of the room fast.

Rin sobbed into her knees, "I don't know how, it just happened…" She said between sharp intakes of air.

"Who was it? I'll fucking kill him…" I swore biting my lower lip again.

"'_**Cause I can't sleep at night,**_

_**And I'm too scared to die without you,**_

_**Not to hold you tight,**_

_**It's killing me you're killing me,**_

_**And I don't want to fight,**_

_**So please don't let me die tonight,**_

_**And I'll cry again for sure…"**_

I felt hot tears form behind my eyes. I tried to hard so hard to hold them back. But they just fell onto the floor like I did. Tears kept coming and coming it seems like they had no end. I was on my knees sobbing into my hands like a spoiled child.

"I love you Haru," Rin's voice assured still filled with fear and sorrow.

I put our faces close together, like I was about to kiss her.

"_**And to lay with you was the same as if,**_

_**And I don't want that,**_

_**Like I don't want you…"**_

"How can you say that?" I asked in my black tone.

"_**And you say, 'I love you',**_

_**But do you mean it?**_

_**How could you really mean it?**_

_**And I still remember all the things you brought to my life,**_

_**Even though you're not here to remind me."**_

I wasn't thinking! It was my black side talking! I didn't mean it! Rin backed up into the corner again and tried to hide her loud sobs. I could tell she was hurt deeply by what I just said, with good reason too.

_Oh god, what have I done? I hurt her so badly, why am I being like this? _

I crawled towards her again, "I'm so sorry Rin, I didn't mean it…"

Her chocolate pools met mine. Her eyes were so full of pain and agony, it tore at my soul. I tried to wrap my arms around her again. Her whole body shuttered against mine. Rin's arms didn't wrap around me, they only lay still close to her sides.

"I love you too Rin," I agreed holding her tighter still. "But, the fucking bastard is going to die…he won't hurt anyone anymore. I swear to you."

"'_**Cause I can't sleep at night,**_

_**And I'm too scared to die without you,**_

_**Not to hold you tight,**_

_**It's killing me you're killing me,**_

_**And I don't want to fight,**_

_**So please don't let me die tonight,**_

_**And I'll cry again for sure…"**_

I took her by the shoulders and made her face me, "Tell me, who did it?"

Rin looked away and tears fell down her cheeks. I made her face me again, I needed to know.

"Rin, please tell me. Please I beg you," I got on my knees and held her waist.

Rin started freaking out; I think it was because I was holding her the wrong way. She pushed me off of her and huddled to the corner again. I bounced back from the push. I rushed back to her.

I put my hands on her face, "Tell me, I NEED to know!"

"'_**Cause I'm falling down,**_

_**And you can't pick back up this time,**_

'_**Cause I'm falling down,**_

_**And you can't pick back up this time."**_

She screamed and cried harder, I was lucky that no one was home to hear this all or they would hurt me. Rin tried to escape my gaze but I wrapped my arms around her neck (like a hug not strangling her). She pushed on my chest but I stood my ground. Rin crumbled to on the floor and I guided her down to there.

"It was…" She started. "Kagyaku, that guy from your class that I met once when I came to get you after school…"

My blood boiled over into hatred.

_He will fucking die! Kagyaku, you will never lay a hand on my Rin or anyone's love ever again…_

"'**_Cause I can't sleep at night,_**

_**And I'm too scared to die without you,**_

_**Not to hold you tight,**_

_**It's killing me you're killing me,**_

_**And I don't want to fight,**_

_**So please don't let me die tonight,**_

_**And I'll cry again for sure…"**_

Rin clung to my shirt and cried into my chest. I just sat and stroked her silk like hair.

I whispered in her ear, "I love you, and I'll never let you get hurt again."

I know she must have been tired of hearing that, I always say that when she gets hurt. I can't protect her…I'm just useless in that way. I drew her closer to me again. The only way I could make sure she was safe was to touch her smooth skin, to feel her in my arms. That was the only way…

'_**Cause I can't sleep at night,**_

_**And I'm too scared to die without you,**_

_**Not to hold you tight,**_

_**It's killing me you're killing me,**_

_**And I don't want to fight,**_

_**So please don't let me die tonight,**_

_**And I'll cry again for sure…"**_

I started crying so hard, I felt like she was no longer mine. Had Kagyaku taken something from me, something that was so special that I couldn't take it? No, I won't let him win…

We eventually fell asleep on the floor where we cried so hard last night. I will start making the plans for Kagyaku as soon as I can.


	2. I'm so Sick

_**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed! I need some help trying to figure out what song will be for the next chapter, all suggestions are welcome. Any questions just ask! . Enjoy! **_

Chapter 2

_**I will break into your thoughts  
with what's written on my heart  
I will break, break  
**_

Rin took a sharp breath and sat up quickly. I felt her hand shake my shoulder desperately.

"Wake up Haru! Wake up!" she yells shaking me harder.

I open my eyes fast and grab her shoulders, "What's wrong!"

Her brown eyes were wide with fear, her fragile body was shaking hard, and her skin was covered in cold sweat.

"I just needed to make sure it was you," Rin's voice was shaking as well as her hands.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked putting my hand on the back of her head.

She only looked at the ground where we were sleeping on. I pulled her in to hug her but she took her hand and held it close to her chest. I gave her a look of disbelief, was she not trusting me again?

"Just go back to sleep Haru," she responded not moving from the tense position she was in.

"Not until you do,"

_**  
I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick**_

Rin's eyes met mine, "Sleep Haru, you have to get up for school."

"Who says I'm going to school. I can't with you like this. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me how it happened," I didn't mean to bring back memories of the event, but I needed to know.

"I can't tell you…" she stared off into the darkness.

"Why?" I yelled and then covered my face with my hands in frustration.

"I just can't! You shouldn't know details, it will make you mad and then I won't be able to see you ever again!" Rin screamed as she started to cry again.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to kill him, the go to jail. How will I be able to see you then?" she asked sincerely as if she had given it a lot of thought.

"No, I know that's not the reason you won't tell me…" I knew it wasn't.

_But, if that isn't the reason then what could it be? What is it that she is so afraid of inside of me?_

"It's nothing…" Rin said.

"Of course it's something, just tell me. You can trust me," I assured cupping her cheek.

"No, I can't…" she whispered.

As she whispered those words I clenched my other hand into a fist.

_How can she not trust me? After everything we've been through…_

"It's not that I don't trust you…it's just that…that…You'll look at me differently if I tell you…" Rin clarified.

"Nothing could make me look at you differently. Nothing and I mean it," I told her the truth; there was NOTHING that could ever do that to me.

Rin took a deep breath, "Well, it happened like this…"

**_  
If you want more of this  
we can push out, sell out, die out  
so you'll shut up  
and stay sleeping  
with my screaming in your itching ears  
_**

"I was walking home from Shigure's house. My body felt tired and weak from being sick recently, so I was already dazed and tired even though I had just recently headed out. After walking for a few minuets I heard a leaf crunch. I turned around and saw Kagyaku…" her voice started to trip, tears poured down her face.

I hugged her and kissed her head, "Its okay Rin, tell me. He can't hurt you when I'm around."

She nodded and continued on…

"He told me that he got lost while he was walking home from school. I told him that his sense to direction wasn't my problem and started to walk away. As I was walking away he grabbed my wrist and said 'you're not going anywhere for the next hour Rin. Haru can't have you all to his self.' Because my body was already weak and tired I could barely scream much less fight…" Rin choked on her words as more tears fell.

I kissed her cheeks, "Continue, you're being really brave right now Rin. Things will only get better if you talk about them," I was pretending to be calm but inside I was ready to kill the bastard with my bare hands.

"Kagyaku smacked me and I fell to the ground. When I was laying there I tried to crawl away but he just grabbed my ankles and dragged me to his body."

_Now, now he was going to fucking die! He had no right…how dare he hit her! I will fucking kill him…kill the bastard…_

"Then, he ripped my zipper trying to undo it, and took of my panties. I tried to hit him, but Kagyaku just took my wrists in one hand and slammed then above my head onto a rock," Rin's voice faded out and she cried harder into my chest.

My hands started shaking with every word she spoke about him.

_**  
I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick  
**_

I hated the fucker so badly…there was no way he was going to get away with this…no fucking way!

"Is that all?" I asked swallowing my hatred for a second so she wouldn't start to worry.

"No…" she admitted closing her eyes as more tears poured out.

"What else?"

**_  
Hear it; I'm screaming it  
you're heeding to it now  
_**

"When he did…Ummm…go in me…" Rin added nervously. "he kept saying how dirty, disgusting, and easy I way…" Rin's eyes were so red I almost forgot her eyes were brown.

She embraced me tightly as she cried. I can only imagine how hard it is to recall all of the time between then and now. My hands were still shaking…

_How could he fucking do this? He is not going to live to know what it's like to feel this…I hate him…I fucking hate him!_

**_  
Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound_**

I held Rin's trembling body, wishing I could have saved her from such a fate. I embraced her tightly while I was shaking just as hard as she was. My emotions were so mixed right now, all between pure hate, pain, love and agony. I couldn't do anything to erase the memories for my sweet Rin.

"I still have to tell you more…" she finally confessed breathing onto my chest.

**_  
You sink into my clothes  
and this invasion  
makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick  
_**

"He did that to me repeatedly for an hour or so, when he was finished, he told me that if I told anyone he would kill me and then kill you…" her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry for jeopardizing your life Haru, but you made me tell you! I can't live without you! Please don't hate me more than you already do!" she begged as she buried her face deeper into my chest.

I lifted her head to me, "I don't hate you Rin, I hate…him," I assured.

I couldn't even say his name! His very name made me sick, made me want to kill him and mangle his body in a way that God ever thought possible.

"I'm so paranoid; I feel his presence in my room, in my clothes, in my mind…" Rin cried throwing her shirt off onto the floor in paranoia.

I took my shirt off and slipped it onto her cold skin. I know she won't be comfortable without clothes on.

"He's all around me, I can't escape him," her eyes glazed over and she backed up into the corner.

_**  
I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick  
**_

"He won't ever touch you, hurt you, or haut you again…I swear on my existence," I hugged her tighter hated that bastard more as I did.

I felt her tears on my now bare chest they were so warm and so full of pain. Pain she didn't deserve in the least. Rin has been through enough, far too much to let her suffer in such a sick way. There is no way I'm going to school with her in this state.

"I'm staying with you tomorrow," I decided making her eyes meet mine.

"No, you have to go or you'll get in trouble. If your parents find out you skipped then they will get mad…" her voice sounds almost child-like…was she in that kind of state right now?

"Don't worry, they are too wrapped up in their little worlds to be bothered with me," I assured kissing her forehead.

"No! Go to school!" She ordered.

"I can't leave you like this!" I retorted.

"No! I won't let you! You have to go to school!"

"I won't! Even if you don't want me here, I'll be here! Even if you lock the door, I'll sit in the street to make sure you're okay!" I yelled wrapping my arms around her frame.

_**  
I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick**_

Despite all my efforts to stay with her that night I ended up going to school anyway. A small part of me wanted to go to school and kick the shit out of the fucking bastard, how fulfilling it will be…


	3. Animal I have become

"**_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried"_**

Today, he is going to wish that he wasn't born.

I will make sure of that, he is going to be sorry.

It was like hell watching Rin toss and turn in her sleep, crying, screaming too. But, no matter how bad her nightmares got I won't leave her side.

Rin and I walked to my house, I didn't want her to be at her house, and she wasn't safe there. I walked behind her so that she didn't feel uneasy, like some one was following us. When we arrived at my house I changed into my uniform and tucked her into my bed.

"Rin baby, I will be back after school, and things will be different," I promised kissing her forehead.

"Okay Haru. Make sure that you are safe…" she whispered barely awake.

"I will. I love you Isuzu," I hugged her one last time before heading to school.

All of my rage was building with every step I took. I wanted to kill him so badly…nothing was going to make me stop. Nothing, he will pay for his crime. I clenched my fingers into fists, the pain, agony, hatred; it was all building up inside of me, I couldn't control it anymore.

I dropped to the floor, I punched it a few times and tears of pure anger fell to where I was sitting.

"I hate you…I fucking hate you…" I angrily whispered to no one.

"What are you doing Haru?" I heard a familiar voice, it was Yuki.

"I just hate some one right now," I answered not looking up.

"Who, and why?" Yuki sat down next to me on the dirty ground.

"Kagyaku…" I said his name is disgust, that name is like cold metal in my mouth…disgusting.

"Why? He's just some random guy in your class."

"You'll find out later," I simply said standing up and waking the rest of the way to school with him in silence.

**_  
"But I'm still caged inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare"_**

I got to school just fine, the anger didn't subside, and I only hid it so that no one asked me about it. During class I stared at the back of his head, willing something very sharp and painful to stab it at the start of his spine. The bell rang for lunch to start, I went out to the hall way and stood in the shadows…it's time.

"**_I can't control myself"_**

Then, he came.

"Hey, Kagyaku," I said stepping out of the darkness very dramatically.

"Yeah Haru?" he asked as if everything was okay in my mind.

"Do you like Rin?"

"Who?" how stupid…this only made me madder.

"Rin, you know my girlfriend. I mean you raped her. She's gotta mean _something_ to you," I casually replied hiding the black side.

His face looked shocked, fearful and mad all at once. Kagyaku backed up into the wall as if he could escape my wrath, yeah right. My foot steps echoed through out the halls, almost like we were the only ones there. I stalked closer, I could hear his heart beat, and I could hear his filthy blood pumping through his veins.

Then…I snapped.

**_  
"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become"_**

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!? DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH THIS?!?" I screamed grabbing him by his collar.

I punched his jaw, but that wasn't enough to put the anger out of me. Kagyaku tried to punch back but I just kicked his open spot, his side. He fell backwards panting from the pain. I ran towards him and punched his stomach. I kicked his sides more and then he managed to hit me in the stomach.

The rage boiled inside of me, I pushed him to the ground and starting pummeling him until I was blinded by my black side.

"HARU!!!" Yuki yelled trying to pull me off of him.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Kyo joined in trying to save the worthless bastard.

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE BREATHING!!!" I screamed pushing them off of me and tackling Kagyaku who had stood up while I was being pulled.

"What did he do to make you this mad?!?" Yuki asked grabbing my arms to restrain me.

"HE FUCKING RAPED RIN!"

I know Yuki was stunned because he let me go as I shouted for the world to hear that he was a rapist. I'm sort of surprised that he didn't join in.

**_  
"Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)" _**

For some reason, maybe hatred or too many emotions at once, I don't know but I started crying again.

"I hate you, I fucking hate you asshole…" I whispered hitting him one last time.

****

"I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself"

I sat down on the floor next to the beaten, worthless bastard.

"Do you see what you did to me?" I asked not even able to look at him.

He was silent.

**_  
"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal"_**

For some reason this pissed me off. I turned form crying emotional Haru to pissed off kick-your-ass Haru.

"THAT REQURIED AN ANSWER!" I demanded grabbing his collar again.

"Yes!" he answered as soon I pulled his eyes to meet mine.

"I know you're just saying that so I won't beat you straight to hell aren't you?"

He was silent again…

****

"Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell"

"ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU QUESTION YOU WORTLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed shaking his body.

"Yes! Yes! I know! I'm a coward," He admitted.

"Now, go away before I decide to beat you up more…" I warned looking away from him.

He got up and walked away, I don't know what he did after that, I know that if I looked at him I would claw his skin off. I think I did enough damage for one day. Yuki then sat down beside me.

"So that's why you were beating him up?" what a stupid question Yuki, why must you ask?

"Yes…" I answered not wanting to comment on his question at the moment.

"I'm kinda surprised you didn't kill him Haru."

I know he isn't exaggerating, I will if he tries to do anything else, or maybe even if he doesn't.

"Yeah, I am too. Things are never going to be the same between Rin and I, I know that much right now," I confessed.

"How could they be? I mean, a stupid boy violated and she has to recover, which could take years that is if she does recover. How could things ever be the same?"

An interesting point, I know that Rin won't bounce back quickly. I will be by her side every step of the way though. No matter if she gets tired of seeing my face, no matter if she pushes me away, I will stay with her. We are meant to be together. That was something I knew was true, even if everything else in my life was a total lie.

****

"(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)"

I punched the ground again. Kagyaku was going to live to regret his biggest mistake. Or maybe I should kill him, slowly and painfully…so then he knows what it's like to drag out the agony?

"That's him!" I heard _his _voice again.

A teacher walked up to where Yuki and I were sitting, "Did you beat up Kagyaku?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" I answered honestly, but Kagyaku is going to pay.

She seemed thrown back by my blunt honesty, can't say that I blame her. Most people would deny, deny, and deny it all.

"Well…You need to go to the principal's office right now Sohma-kun!" she ordered taking me by the arm to stand me up.

I yanked my arm away from her and started walking to the principal's office. I sat there and waited, and waited until he wasn't busy.

_**  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

"Sohma, Hatsuharu, come here please," the principal asked.

I walked into the office without the slightest feeling of regret or fear. If this stupid man wanted to tell me that I was wrong for doing it, let him, because I know that I was completely justified in my actions.

"Why did you fight Kagyaku?" He asked sitting behind his desk and folding his arms, such a cliché move.

"He really didn't fight, I was pretty much kicking the crap out of him," I replied sarcastically.

He gave me a look of disapproval, "You know what I mean Mr. Sohma. Why did you hurt him?"

I looked at the ground, "Because he doesn't deserve to be alive…" I answered through my clenched jaw.

"Everyone has the right to live Mr. Sohma, and just because you don't agree with that doesn't give you the right to beat them up," he tried to reason with me, which wasn't a good idea since I was one word away from turning black.

"You have no idea what is going on, and there's no way you could understand it in anyway," I explained looking at him right in the eye.

"I've seen a lot in my time, try me."

_**  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

"HE RAPED MY GIRL FRIEND! She is the most important thing in my life and you're gonna sit there and tell me that he deserves to live?!? People who side with rapists…you guys make me sick…" I answered him in disgust.

I pushed the door open with such force that it probably made a hole in the wall. I don't care, I couldn't stand to be near those people anymore, and they made me want to kill Kagyaku even more, just more wood in the fire. I needed to get away, to escape the nightmare of a day it's been. Nothing will stop my revenge; it will be the greatest in the history of time. Gods of wrath will be envious of my techniques and plans.

_**  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)**_

I walked back to where I was sitting with Yuki, but he was long gone. I just sat, waiting for the day to pass so I could go home and see Rin.

"Fuck this," I said to no one in particular.

I pushed myself off the ground and walked out of the door. I was already in trouble enough as if was, why not add more while I'm at it? I needed to see Rin, to show he the blood on my fist from Kagyaku's pathetic, worthless, and waste of space body. I grinned all the way home, plotting my twisted revenge against him.


	4. Surrender

Kagyaku's POV: In the eyes of a rapist

"**_Is this real enough for you  
you were so confused"_**

I know that Rin was all mine, I touched her so deeply that she was mine and mine alone. How did Hatsuharu know what happened? I knew the answer already, she told him. For that, even though I love her, she must be punished. Rin needs to learn her place, and I will be the one to teach it to her.

I was so in love with her that I looked into her window almost every night since I met her back in December while she was waiting for Hatsuharu to come out of the school. Some nights I saw them kissing, holding each other, and even from time to time, having sex. How could Hatsuharu touch her like that? That's why I felt that I needed to do the same thing. I wanted to emulate Hatsuharu in this part, but he did everything so painfully slow, too slow, not fast and hard like it should be.

I told her such awful things when I was doing it to control her.

Rin was the object of my affection (obsession) and she needed to know that I was dominating over her.

**_  
"Now that you've decided to stay  
we'll remain together"  
_**

I sat outside watching her undress herself into some pj's before Haru came over, he's late, why is that? I waited until she was finished, then I opened her window. It was unlocked? How careless of her. I climbed in.

Rin whipped her head around, startled. I just walked up to her casually.

"Rin, why did you tell Hatsuharu about our little secret?" I asked showing my face to her, showing her that he battered it with his rage.

She only walked backwards, as if she were afraid of me. Why would Rin ever be afraid of me? I was the only one that ever could love her. She looked so beautiful when she was scared, her brown eyes so wide and full of fear, her perfect body trembling, how amazingly beautiful.

"Remember our little deal?" I reminded her.

Rin shook her head, I knew she remembered, but why wouldn't she admit it? She could be so stubborn sometimes.

**_  
"You can't abandon me  
you belong to me"_**

"You are all mine Rin, and Hatsuharu can't have any part of you," I confirmed backing her into a wall. "We are meant to be together forever, don't you understand that?"

"No…I belong with Haru…" she whispered looking at the floor.

This angered me, maybe it shouldn't have, but I'm the jealous type. Why did she put me through so much agony, I was the only one for her. I grabbed her face with one hand and made her face me, there was the look, the trembling, all of it so beautiful.

"You are mine! No one else in this world will ever understand us! We are meant to be together and you will belong to me, even if you don't want to!" I scolded.

Rin started crying, Awww, even when she's sad she's so beautiful. I kissed her hard on the lips, to show that I love her too much to let her go. I took my hand off of her face fast and she collapsed on the ground. I paced the room, what should I do now? I don't know what to do, should I emulate Hatsuharu some more, or should I make her obey me? Decisions, decisions…

****

"Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
there's no escaping me, my love  
surrender"

"Come here Rin," I commanded pointing to the space next to me.

She didn't move a muscle. Why did she have to make me so mad?!?

"I said get over here!" I yelled storming towards her and grabbing her by her long, silky, flawless hair.

I dragged her to the spot where I was standing a few seconds before.

"See what I mean Rin? You make me punish you, if only you could see that we are meant to be then I wouldn't have to do this to you. It hurts me a lot more than it hurts you, believe me."

Rin looked up at me with those big gorgeous eyes, then she spit in mine.

****

"Darling, there's no sense in running  
you know I will find you  
everything is perfect now  
we can live forever"

I stumbled backwards, in surprise. What's this, she's defending herself? Oh no, we can't have that! If she defends herself then she will want to leave me for Hatsuharu! She took off running down the hallway. I ran after her. I have to make sure she doesn't escape from me.

Wow, I didn't know Rin cold run that fast! But I predicted her moves, and headed her off at the back door.

"My love, you can't escape me, I will find you," I reassured her.

I grabbed her wrists and dragged her back into her bedroom.

****

"You can't abandon me  
you belong to me"

"Let me go…Please, I'll do anything…" Rin begged, oh how I loved it when she begged.

"All I need you to do is lie real still and say that you love me while I make love to you," I said in a sweet voice.

"Never! I don't love you," Rin dared to disobey me!

"You will listen to me!" I yelled smacking her with the back of my hand.

She touched her lip, it was bleeding. Oh yeah! I forgot that I was wearing my ring on that hand. Oh well, now maybe she won't talk back.

**_  
"Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
there's no escaping me, my love  
surrender"_**

I dragged her to her bed room and threw her onto the floor. I lowered myself to meet her flawless body. I knew it was all mine…all of it, from every strand of hair to her slender feet. Now it was time to prove it. I pulled her nightgown up, there it was.

Rin smacked me.

There she goes again, making me mad for no reason!

"You need to learn you place, and I'm the one to teach it to you!" I yelled, maybe it was a bit harsh but controlling with fear is the best thing.

****

Hands up slowly  
give into...

I grabbed both of her hands in only one of mine; they are so small and thin. I slammed them against the floor and she started crying. I caressed her face with my other hand and whispered in her ear.

"You really are ugly…what was Hatsuharu thinking?" I asked, even though it wasn't true she didn't need self-esteem.

Rin cried harder, it made me so crazy to see her cry! She looked beautiful, her lips quivering in fear and desperation. I started the fast process…I made love to her like Haru never could.

****

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
there's no escaping me, my love

"Please stop…I can't take it!" she yelled as more tears escaped her eyes.

"I can't do that. If I do you'll tell Hatsuharu and I can't have you tattling on me, you still don't know that we are simply meant for each other," I stated I was almost done.

"No! I hate you more than anything!" She screamed crying even harder.

My eyes widened, hates…me? How could she? After all I've done for her! I've given her all this love and this is how she pays me back?!? How dare her!

I finished…I looked over at her. She was rolled up in a ball on the floor crying, like she did the first time. What memories, the first time I did this to her will be a special time to me. Enough with memories, this girl said she hated me, what is wrong with her?!?

I raised my hand and brought it down across her back. She yelled out in pain. I didn't stop there, I grabbed her wrists, hard enough to bruise the, and made her turn around and face me.

_**  
Surrender  
Surrender  
Surrender  
Surrender  
**_

"Just realize that you can't win, all you deserve is me. Surrender to me, become one with me," I gave her an option.

"Never…" and she turned it down.

I slapped her face and left a huge red mark across her cheek. Rin let out a soft whimper. I head a bike pull up, I have excellent hearing. I gave her one last look…

**_  
You will surrender to me  
There's no escaping from me  
I know you want her to be  
you must surrender to me_**

I kissed her lips hard and escaped out of the window.

"Remember you belong to me…you have to surrender…" I whispered going back to my hiding spot.

I watched for the few minuets, Hatsuharu carried bags of food and videos into her room, so that's what he was doing! She cried, when he came in but it didn't look like she told him anything…so I left. As I walked home I thought of how much Rin loved me, she was just playing hard to get. She will always belong to me.

A/n: OMG! It's at the bottom! So how did you guys like it? I tried to depict what was going on in Kagyaku's twisted mind, how did I do? What do I need to improve? Tell me any criticism welcome!

Oh yeah! How I came up with Kagyaku's name was that I was looking for names and I typed in "pain" in and English-Japanese translator, I don't know how dependable it was, but it came out with Kagyaku meaning "Causing Pain" I'm not quite sure why anyone would name their child "Causing pain" but it fits!


	5. The Ghost woman and The Hunter

A/N: So, this chapter is dedicated to one of my loyal readers….drum roll animefreaks121!!! Congrats! I love getting your reviews and I look forward to many more reviews and cool thingies from you!!! throws confetti noise makers Look, I had a little party for you! hands noise makers and confetti to all the reviewers!

**Chapter 5 the Ghost woman and the hunter**

**_staring at the sun  
no rays down on me  
_**

I walked home from school right before lunch ended. I didn't care if I got in trouble, I didn't care if the called my parents, I couldn't stand being there anymore. The people were pissing me off. The whole damn thing was pissing me off! I walked to my house, that's where I put Rin before I went to school.

"God damn stupid people don't give a fuck if some one's hurting…" I angrily muttered under my breath while walking closer and closer to the house.

I finally reached the Sohma property where I just climbed in the fence because I didn't want to deal with the half witted guards who asked questions to piss me off further. I walked until I got to my house, where I heard yelling and crashing.

_What's going on in there?_ I thought, and then it hit me!

_Rin! She's in there! Oh gods please help her! No! _The thought only provoked my black side even more.

I pushed the door open with all my force nearly breaking it like when Rin called me a day earlier. I saw my mom yelling at Rin and her cowering in a corner.

"Why did you come over here without permission?!?" She yelled advancing on Rin.

Rin cried so hard it was as if she were that small child in the hospital so many years ago. I raced to my mom. I grabbed her shoulders to hold her back. My black side was dangerously close to making its second appearance in one day. Then, my dad walked into the room.

"Hatsuharu, your mom is right, why are you having Rin stay the night without our consent?" he asked prying me from mom.

My mom grabbed Rin's wrists and pulled her up, "Get out!" she shouted throwing her around.

And thus, the black shall always conquer, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?" my whole body was shaking as I ran to my mom and grabbing her shoulders.

"Haru, who do you think you are?!? You are not a king or some one special!"

"Hatsuharu, you need to be reasonable, don't touch your mother like that. Now, what's bothering you?" My father asked taking my mom's unafraid body from me.

"You wouldn't understand…No one will ever fucking understand!" I exclaimed picking Rin up and carrying her out the door.

_**I call you in my arms  
embrace is unreal  
**_

I held her once we were out of the door.

"Did they hurt you Rin?" I asked running my hands along her sides to check for any major signs of pain.

She only flinched when I got to her lower side, and it wasn't from physical pain. I know Rin was trying to hold it all in, but that didn't work.

"No, they didn't hurt me," she replied with pain in her eyes.

I don't understand why so many adults chose to abuse Rin, it makes no sense. I have her and I worship her, the way she deserves to be.

"Are you sure?" I lowered to her eye level and held her arms down by her sides.

"Yes, can we get going?" she asked as her eyes reflected pain and the reminiscing of the recent days.

_**  
You're moving on  
we'll never be apart**_

We walked me behind her as we had before. Every so often a branch would snap and she would stop dead in her tracks for a few seconds and the keep on walking. When we reached her house she led me straight to her room. Rin sat on her bed, and then patted the area next to her.

I walked and sat beside the goddess, "Yes?" I asked wrapping my arms around her and kissing her cheek.

Rin freaked out, she started hitting my arms and yelling things like "No! Stay away from me!"

I backed off and rested my arms on my thighs.

**_  
Just drain my tears  
I cry aloud  
_**

"Could you…go get some movies and snacks?" she asked meekly.

I smiled, it sounded like she was so shy, and unlike the Rin I first met. I looked at her and then nodded. I cupped her chin and kissed her lips very softly.

"Anything for you," I answered looking into her eyes.

Even though she was looking at me I knew she wasn't focused. Rin's brown eyes were misty and full of agony. She couldn't take it anymore, her head was almost glued to my chest and loud hard sobs were coming from a woman so strong.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what to do! I'm not the same person anymore!" her apology truly confused me.

"What do you mean?" I asked stroking her hair, "You're the same Rin that I fell in love with and that I will continue to love."

Rin's head stayed on my chest, I don't know how long we were there, but she eventually fell asleep.

_**  
You're moving on  
you'll never be a part  
of all my tears  
I cry aloud**_

I gently placed her on her bed and then walked quietly out the door to get her snacks and movies.

I soon returned to a Rin crying on the floor who wouldn't look at me without those eyes of torturous pain.

I walked in the door with two bags full of the required items and as soon as the light hit Rin's eyes she crawled to the corner like she had the night Kagyaku thought he had her.

"What happened Rin?" I asked dropping all the bags and going to her.

She only screamed as I got closer and then tried to climb the walls without any success.

"Rin, please, it's me, Haru. I'll never hurt you," I assured motioning to myself.

Rin's eyes looked quickly at the window and then back to me. I know she thinks I didn't see that, but I did.

"What happened Isuzu?" I asked again through clenched teeth.

I think I know what happened, but I needed to hear it, so that I could kill the fucking bastard.

Rin whispered a long series of inaudible things before she finally looked at me with eyes so heavy I could barely breathe. All the pain that was erased the night before was all back ten fold, and I couldn't take it. I caressed her face lightly and she shivered with every inch I traced.

"…He did it again…" she finally said after such a long pause between shutters and heavy eyes.

I bit my lip so hard it started bleeding.

_**  
Calling on your sins  
you're here in my dreams  
a desert place  
I'm not alone  
**_

"He is fucking going to die this time…I'm not overreacting, I'm really going to do it," I promised getting closer to Rin.

Her eyes looked at me as if she was begging me to stay far away from her, but I couldn't do that. I held her, bad idea.

"NO MEANS NO!" she screamed the cheesy line from self-defense classes and then started hitting me again.

I know she wasn't doing it to be cute. It was her initial reaction to do so. She screamed and hit but I didn't let go. I could take the physical pain but the emotional pain was nothing compared to it. Rin started digging her nails into me to make me let go, but I didn't budge.

I stroked her head and gently whispered in her ear promises for a better tomorrow.

_**  
Do you really  
want to be me?  
**_

Rin's fits subsided and she just cried in my arms accepting the fact that I wasn't going to let her go. Maybe I was doing it to make a point? That point would be that I was never going to let her go, no matter how badly she wanted me to. I don't know how long we just sat there in silence except for the occasional sob that was coming from my sweet Rin.

I finally broke the silence, "Rin, I swear that his punishment will fit the crime."

I lifted her chin as I spoke and kissed her forehead and then laid it softly on my chest. It wasn't long before I kissed her off to sleep on my body. She laid there so quietly, it was hard to believe that she was in such distress only an hour ago.

"Good night my beautiful Rin," I said falling into a slumber that awaited me and all my rage and filled my head with plans of the demise of another man.

_**  
You're moving on  
we'll never be apart  
just drain my tears  
I cry aloud  
**_

_Yes…he deserves it! _

_Whether or not he deserves it, are you ready to carry the weight of another's death on your shoulders? _

_Yes! I can do it and I will do it, I can't stand seeing Rin in pain. He sealed his fate the second he touched Rin…_

My sides were fighting, lucky for me that my black side won. I hope Kagyaku is watching the sunset, because it will be the last he sees…

**_  
You're moving on  
you'll never be a part  
of all my tears  
I cry aloud_**


	6. Infrared

IsuzuForever: Hey everyone! Here's the much anticipated gore chapter!!

Haru: reads over chapter Hmmmm….I think you spelled his name wrong…

IF: shut up…glares

Haru: I hate you…

IF: Why? I didn't do anything!

Haru: So far, you made me cry like 50 times, made Rin get raped and then you got me suspended…which makes me wonder, what I was doing at school anyway?

IF: It's my story! Shut up! It works!

Haru: Whatever, you must hate us for doing this to me and Rin and also in your other story…what the hell is the big idea?!? You make us kiss and then she runs away? Who do you think you are?!?

IF: Your author…dark smile

Haru: I think you might have a bit of a God Complex…

IF: I don't have a God Complex…I am God!!!

Haru:…

Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

**Chapter 6**

I slept well knowing that Kagyaku's justice would be served to him on a silver platter handled by me.

I dressed quickly for school, I knew I just had to go to school today so that I could follow him home and get his address. I looked at Rin; she didn't sleep as soundly as I did the previous night. Her eyes had a worried looked played by them. I gently kissed her forehead and walked out of the bedroom. The whole time I walked to school I had a malevolent smile on my face, today would be Kagyaku's day.

I arrived at school as the bell rang. A wide number of girls were gathered around Kagyaku, why?

"Happy Birthday Kagyaku!" one of them squealed handing him a brightly wrapped package.

"Thank you," he said with a fake smile plastered on his disgusting face.

_**One last thing before I shuffle off the planet,  
I will be the one to make you crawl,  
So I came down to wish you and unhappy birthday.**_

I walked over to Kagyaku's desk and leaned over him casting an ominous shadow.

"Kagyaku, it's your birthday? I had no idea! If I had I would have gotten you a present, like say…Rin?" my hands were clenched into unmistakably angry fists that he was sure to see.

"H-H-Hatsuharu-"he started to stutter.

"Hey hey hey, who said we were on a first name basis? I am Sohma-kun to you," I corrected staying in the same position. "Well, have a bad birthday."

I headed back to my desk as the teacher walked in and started the lessons for today.

School seemed to drag on and on. Never ending! So frustrating! Every so often I would glance over at Kagyaku and remember all over again why I was going to kill him tonight. I was not going to chicken out.

__

Someone call the ambulance. There's gonna be an accident.

The day finally came to a close and Kagyaku walked home. I was close behind. I could see but not be seen by the bastard. When he looked back I would hide or pretend to be doing something else. He was awful paranoid because almost ever four steps he would look over his shoulder and see…no one, but that didn't mean that he wasn't seen.

Kagyaku stopped in front of a nice house, was this it? Yes, he walked in and a dog greeted him at the door. I wrote the address down _4587 Sakura Dr. _

I ran home, excited that Kagyaku would get his just desserts. I formulated my plan carefully so that I wouldn't get caught. Rin spent most of the day sleeping, as she should, her nerves were shaken from the night before. She woke up at about 7 at night.

"Haru, what are you doing?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

I turned around to see her in one of my shirts and wearing a necklace I gave to her months ago. I was packing all the things I needed to hurt Kagyaku, 4 belts, 4 different sized knives, salt, vinegar and rubbing alcohol.

"Just getting ready for tonight," I answered stretching my arms to hold Rin.

Rin's eyes flashed with pain, and she held herself for a few seconds. Rin came over to me cautiously and hugged me half-heartedly. I kissed her lightly on her forehead and she warmed up a little bit. Although she still didn't trust me I was at least happy that she allowed me to touch her without going into hysterics.

"Go back to sleep Rin, I'll be back here in a few hours," I hugged her a little tighter.

Her body shivered and she pushed my arms off of her. Rin stood up and kissed my forehead.

"Be careful Haru," she worried and it shined bright in her eyes.

"I will be. I love you more than anything Rin"

I kissed her lips softly, and she let me. Her healing had started, I could feel it. I knew a long road was ahead, but I was ready to take it.

I headed to the door and watched her figure disappear. There was no turning back now…I couldn't chicken out and I didn't plan on it.

**_  
I'm coming up on infrared, there is no running that can hide you,  
Coz I can see in the dark.  
I'm coming up on infrared; forget you're running, I will find you.  
_**

Ding Dong!

The bell rang and Kagyaku answered the door. His face was smiling, but as soon as his eyes met my cold eyes the smile dissolved into the little coward's true face.

"Yes, Sohma-kun?" ha! He used me formal name! I can't believe he is that scared!

"Well, are you ready?" I asked smirking along with a small laugh.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"I'm going to show you how much you've hurt me and Rin," I answered grabbing his collar. "If you run I will find you, make no mistake I will."

"Mom, I'm going out with a friend!" He yelled turning his head back.

"Okay! Be back home at 11!" she yelled back to him.

I took him to a shack that had been abandoned for years. There was a bed where I planned to strap him down on with the belts.

"So, what would you like to say before I start this?" I asked kneeling down and unpacking my bag.

"What?"

"You heard me. What would you like to say?" I repeated putting all the supplies on the ground to where he could see them.

_**  
One more thing before we start the final face-off,  
I will be the one to watch you fall,  
So I came down to crash and burn your bagger's banquet.**_

"I liked fucking your girlfriend…" he boldly said smiling that perverted twisted smile.

I turned my head around too see him sitting on the bed already. My mind was sick with the black side of me. I raced over to him and grabbed the back of his head. I then ran my knuckles up and down his chest bone roughly so that I could cause the maximum amount of pain possible. He cried out in pain, but that only made me crave more of that scream.

"You finished yet?" I asked in the 'black' tone I always had when I got this way.

__

Someone call the ambulance. There's gonna be an accident.

I threw his head back down on the bed and then brought the belts over to him. He was curled up into a ball on the bed. I broke the little egg-like position he was in. I then strapped him down, one limb after the other.

"What are you going to do to me? Rape me? What is it Sohma, an eye for an eye?" he asked in a tone dripping with sarcasm and a false tough face.

"No, because I don't think that rapping you would get me the satisfaction I needed. So, what I'm going to do is take these knives, and cut you. Each cut will be deeper than the last," I explained showing him the knives.

"Is that all?" he asked cocking his head to one side pretending to not be afraid.

"I'm glad you asked that! It is not all. I have brought salt, vinegar, and rubbing alcohol, to rub on the wounds, you know, so they don't get infected," I answered returning the sarcasm.

Even though he wasn't trying to show it, he was scared shitless. His face reflected a calm collected man that accepted that he was going to be in great pain in a few moments. However, his eyes told me that he wasn't ready to die.

I took the first knife, the sharpest, a kitchen knife (logically it would hurt the least because of the amount of pressure you didn't have to put on it) and made an incision on his arm. It was long…but not very deep. I then took out the rubbing alcohol and rubbed it in his wound. His face remained strong but his eyes watered.

I did this ritually for a few minuets…using the same knife…the same method. It lost its taste fast. I then pulled out the 2nd sharpest knife, a small dagger. I made cuts going across the first ones. It looked as if he carved stitches into his arms. I held my finger up to tell him 'one second' and then place the vinegar on the bed. His eyes widened and then returned to normal.

"I'm not scared…" he said…he lied.

I knew damn well he was scared, and there was no amount of pity that would stop me now. I began to rub saturated amounts of vinegar into the cuts…Kagyaku's eyes watered and I just felt the lust to cause more pain for what the bastard did to Rin.

Again the ritual followed. This time however I didn't grow numb, I just got more excited…I knew he wouldn't be able to survive the next two sharps.

I looked over at him and then pulled out a butter knife…more pressure means more pain…so this was #3 on the list.

I pulled up a leg of his pants and started to saw with the butter knife on his shin. He yelled out in pain, but I knew no one would hear us; we were out in the middle of nowhere.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING CRAZY BASTARD! YOU'RE SO SICK!!!" Kagyaku yelled throwing his head around like he was possessed.

"YEAH AND HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN RIN TOLD ME YOU RAPED HER, AGAIN?!?" I screamed back at him stabbing his calf with the butter knife.

He cried out again.

**_I'm coming up on infrared, there is no running that can hide you,  
Coz I can see in the dark.  
I'm coming up on infrared; forget you're running, I will find you.  
(Find you)_**

I smiled in satisfaction…honestly there is no drug, no words, no nothing that can compare to the ecstasy I felt at that moment. It was pure ecstasy…there was no way I could be brought down. Sometimes I imagine watching myself from the ceiling and smiling as I stabbed him in his calf.

I smiled again, no drugs…just the thought of hurting the bastard that didn't deserve to breathe…it was enough to keep me off of drugs forever.

I'm coming up on infrared, there is no running that can hide you,  
Coz I can see in the dark.  
I'm coming up on infrared; forget you're running, I will find you.

The ritual repeated it was now habit. However it was not a habit that lost its taste over time. I let out a sharp breath of stale air that was caught between my low dark laughs. I put the butter knife away and then whistled as I pretended to rummage through my bag.

I put my head in there just to make Kagyaku sit and wait.

"Ah ha! Here it is! Thought I lost it!" I exclaimed in a sinisterly sarcastic tone.

I flashed a potato peeler in the light the flashlight provided.

**_I'm coming up on infrared, there is no running that can hide you,  
Coz I can see in the dark.  
I'm coming up on infrared; forget you're running, I will find you._**

_**"**_No…please…I don't deserve this…this is just twisted…" he begged in tears already.

"Oh, Kagyaku, what a crazy world we live in…people like you not deserving to be skinned? Well…I guess you're right you don't deserve this…" I looked at the ground where I had shaken a solution of salt, vinegar and rubbing alcohol together.

I then showed him the bottle of my own creation and said, "This is what you deserve!"

I started to run the peeler across his cheeks horizontally and his skin just came up like apple peels. I splashed some of the solution onto my hands and smeared it all over his face where it was all freed of the epidermis.

He screamed so loudly I thought my ear drums were pierced.

"My, my, my, loud aren't we? That will be fixed in a second…" I started to whistle and continued peeling him.

He cried, he begged, but in the end it was all in vein. I just continued to peel and splash…peel and splash.

"So…any last words?" I asked again clicking my tongue to the roof of my mouth.

"Since I'm gonna die anyway," he started. Just that line made my blood boil over. "I loved fucking your girlfriend! And you know what, since I couldn't have it, I took it! Man it was good!"

I stabbed the potato peeler through his stomach…repeatedly. Every time the scream was wrought with pain, agony and suffering…exactly the same was Rin was crying both nights.

I stabbed his chest with the potato peeler; oddly it wasn't as easy as to make it go through the chest as I thought it would be. But that only made things ten times more painful…this made me happy in a sick demented way. It rested in his chest, he wasn't dead.

I got up and packed the rest of my stuff, the solution, the other knives, the flashlight. I walked over to the door where I left a gas can and a book of matches I placed there earlier. I doused the place in gas. I then spilled it all over Kagyaku.

**_I'm coming up on infrared, there is no running that can hide you,  
Coz I can see in the dark.  
I'm coming up on infrared; forget you're running, I will find you.  
Find you.  
Find you.  
Find you._**

As I was doing this I said, "I want you to sit here and think about what you did little Mr.!" What an old line our parents used, it never worked but this was one of the times when I knew it would.

I struck a match on the book and threw it in the fire, then another and another. I waved him off and he just tried to loosen the belts, unsuccessfully I might add.

I ran as fast as I could before the whole house caught on fire and watched the flames burn in their infinite beauty. I sat there for a few minuets and then decided to walk home.

Upon arriving home I was greeted by Rin who was still reluctant to touch me or to be touched.

"Where Kagyaku's at, he'll never hurt you again," I assured her looking into the damaged eyes of my beloved.

She stared back at me, "Do you promise?" Rin asked quietly.

"I swear it to you," I replied pulling her lips up to mine and kissing her tenderly.

"No one will hurt you anymore…"


	7. Everytime We Touch

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams. **_

I walked into the door at about 3 in the morning. It had been a long walk. I didn't want anyone to find the shack where Kagyaku had gotten what he had coming to him. When I turned the knob and opened the large wooden door I was greeted by Rin who was wearing a look that said nothing short of "Did you do it?"

I took my shoes off and embraced her. I never wanted to let her go. She was safe now, for sure. I knew she would never be harmed. I placed her face in my hands and admired her beauty, so stunning. Rin's pale skin felt cold as if she were sweating immensely ever since I had left.

"What?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing," I answered shaking my head and then saying. "Just looking at how beautiful you are."

She blushed, that just made her look even more radiant. I just wanted to make love to her, so slow and passionately at the same time. However, I would not subject her to flashbacks or nightmares.

A look in her eyes told me that she would like it too. But, that was deep in her eyes, in a place I and I alone could see. The part that was dominated in those never ending pools was fear. I knew she was going to hold back for a while. In fact, I was surprised when she didn't freak out as I held her close to my body.

_**  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

I carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. Rin's eyes widened as I attempted to place her on her bed. She shook her head and clung to my chest.

"Please, can we sleep on the couch?" Rin asked in tears.

"Anything you want my love," I answered turning her around and taking her to the living room.

A big blue couch awaited us. I set her down on it first, careful of her head. I found a blanket on the floor, flung it in the air and watched it gently float down to Rin's fragile body. She smiled up at me and I felt like it was real for the first time since all of this started. I took my shirt off, as it was the usual the normal thing I did before crawling into bed.

****

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.

Rin sat up and patted on an empty space on the couch. I lay down next to her and looked into her eyes, my own way of asking to hold Rin. She nodded and I drew her closer to my body.

**_  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side. _**

The beautiful girl looked into my eyes and then closed her own. The anticipation of a possible kiss was a disease, you wait and wait and if it happens you could die. When he lips met mine I wanted more, craved more, and needed more. Rin drove me crazy and I loved it.

She put so much feeling into it. I knew she was ready to be with me despite all of this happening. Since we are going to be back together, I needed to take it slower with her. Rin was in such a shaky and vulnerable state and I couldn't take advantage of that.

**_  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life. _**

The kiss ended, regrettably. As it did I heard a faint whisper escape Rin's tender lips.

"I love you, Haru," is what I heard.

"I love you so much more than that Rin," I replied wrapping her body in my strong arms.

Rin held me back, it was an amazing feeling. I felt her tears on the bare skin of my shoulder. I interrupted the hugging and placed her head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried about her.

"It's nothing," she answered shaking her head and smiling a fake smile again.

****

Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.

I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. _What could be wrong? Is it me? Am I being too pushy? _I wondered looking into her begging eyes.

"Haru, do you love me?" She asked as if there was a doubt in her mind as to what the answer was.

"Rin, what kind of a question is that?" I returned with a coy smile played on my mouth. "I love you, always will, and can never stop."

Rin kissed me lightly. Even though it wasn't a deep kiss, I still loved it. I could see that it would be a long process before she would be able to heal.

_**  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall. **_

I held her for hours, we just talked. It was as if nothing could go wrong. Us just laying in each other's arms talking, like the old days before everything we built fell down. Before Akito shoved Rin out of the window, before she ran away from me, before….Kagyaku. It was all so perfect.

I could recall moments when I wanted to give up on her and move on. I knew it was awful to think such things, but never would I give up on Rin. When you find some one you love, you never stop loving them, and that's the way it was for me. Rin was some one who more than anything, she deserved a love that would always be there. I hoped I could give her all of this and more.

When she was about to fall asleep she nuzzled into my chest and smiled gently. I felt her breath on my bare skin. The heat was enough for me to want to toss all worries to the wind and make love to her right now, but only if she wanted to. I wasn't going to ask, it's too soon for her.

****

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.

"Rin, I love you," I said with more depth than anything.

Not a hint of lust in my voice, nothing even close to that. For her, it was only love. Rin shouldn't deal with lust, love, and love plain and simple. For Rin, nothing but the best.

"I love you too," she replied, and I knew that it wasn't a shallow promise to my heart.

Rin looked into my eyes and kissed me again, deeper but still afraid of what my come from one kiss. Nothing my dear, nothing at all. I will never hurt her and nothing will ever happen like this again.

_**  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side. **_

I could feel her heart beating so fast, almost like she was running. The last thing I remember before I drifted into a pleasant dream was Rin's breath on my chest.

It was 2 hours before a leg came up and kicked my leg. It hurt badly and shook me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes to see Rin's body covered in glass beads of sweat. Her face had shown a dream that was better left forgotten. I sat up and shook her desperately trying to wake her up.

"Rin! Wake up!" I yelled.

She fought a little and then her eyes peeled open and tears started to flow. Rin used all of her force and pushed me off of her. A certain amount of pain was conceived in that, but I knew why. She still had that feeling on her of _him_. She proceeded to wrap herself in the blanket I found earlier. Her eyes darted from each corner of the room and her whole body was trembling.

"Rin, are you okay?" I asked sitting on the floor.

Rin's glance was quickly placed on me as I spoke. Her eyes reflected all of the misery inflicted upon her in her nightmares. She nodded her head quickly as an automatic reflex. She wasn't okay, she knew it, I knew it. Then, she resigned and shook her from side to side.

"What's wrong?" I sat up and watched her wrap her body tighter in the blanket.

"It's him," Rin said almost mute.

I sat next to her on the couch. If I didn't attempt to hold her she would come to me. Her eyes studied me and then she fell on my lap and started to cry. I stroked her silky strands and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"He'll never hurt you again. Not even in your dreams, he can't. Do you know why?" I cooed making her face me.

Rin shook her head and had a look of curiosity in her face.

"Because I'll kill him all over again," I joked smiling.

Rin let a laugh escape her lips and I couldn't help it. I kissed her deeply and passionately. She didn't push me off, she didn't hit me. All she did was kiss me in return.

**_  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life _**

"I don't want you Rin. I need you," I confessed holding her tightly as my body shook from the thought of losing her.

"I need you more than anything Haru; I love you more than I love myself. More than anything I need you to protect me still," Rin's word hit me right in my heart.

Kissing her was much like flying, I soared passed anything and everything. The ecstasy of her in my arms was enough to forget sex, to forget all sexual acts. She was my drug, my addiction. Rin is all I need to survive.

****

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
Need you by my side

I didn't want Rin, I needed Rin. It was as simple as that.


	8. Me against the World

**_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
we're not gonna be  
Just the victims_**

I stretched my body on the couch and felt soft skin against my arm. I looked down to see that Rin was still sleeping. I smiled to myself remembering that there is no way in hell that we aren't meant for each other, too much history together, and too much love to throw it all away. I let a yawn escape my lips and then I lay next to my sleeping beauty and just watched her sleep. Just Appreciating every time her chest rose and fell, every time her eyes searched for something in her dreams, I just lay there with her.

I finally decided to get up and get the paper from the doorstep. Today I was oddly compelled to read the obituaries. I don't know why, but the feeling was so over powering, it was the first thing I looked at. I quickly scanned the black letters and found _his _in the paper. My eyes narrowed and I hated him more.

I looked at the date for the funeral, tomorrow at 3:00 p.m. at the Memorial Gardens, a burial place only about 15 minuets away from my house. I tore his obituary out of the paper and stuck it in my pocket. I ran inside to see Rin sitting up on the couch. I embraced her tightly and smiled, she was my everything.

The day went by fairly quickly all I was focused on was getting to that funeral; I needed to let everyone know what kind of a person he _really _was.

**_  
They're taking our dreams  
and they tear them apart  
till everyone's the same_**

The morning finally peeled my restless eyes away from my dreams. I glanced at the clock it read 12:00 p.m. Time to get ready for the shedding of _his _skin to show that he was actually a wolf. "Was…that was the key word"…I stopped in mid thought…"He is gone…he _was _harmful, now he's nothing…" I finished feeling the slightest prick of guilt in my soul.

"Haru…" Rin moaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes while standing in the door way.

I looked at her fragile body up and down, and as soon as the guilt was placed there, it was gone. I can't feel guilt for taking some one else's life for what he did to Rin, never, he deserved it…I gritted my teeth at the thought of his face and then got dressed.

"Rin, are you okay?" I asked walking up to her and placing my hand on her face.

"Yeah…I just wanted to know why you're getting dressed," she stated shivering slightly at the contact of my hand to her face.

"I'm going to _his _funeral," I answered and automatically knew who I was referring to in that tone. "Do you want to come?"

Rin shook her head slowly and cast her eyes downward. I put my index finger on her chin and lifted her eyes to meet mine.

"Never look down. The world is made for your eyes to brighten," I comforted kissing her forehead.

I quickly dressed and walked to the door. Rin followed me there waiting for a good bye kiss, maybe not on the lips but a good bye kiss none the less.

"I'll be back in about an hour," I said embracing her tightly and kissing her pale ice cold cheeks.

Rin looked into my soul through my eyes and said, "Come back safely, I love you," although she said the last part quietly, I heard it loud and clear.

"I will, I promise," I swore as she stood on her toes and kissed me softly on my lips.

_**  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run**_

"Hello, welcome to the funeral," the priest greeted me at the door. "It's a terrible loss I know, which is why we must send him to the other side safely."

"Hey would you mind it if I were to send him off with a few words of my own?" I asked bowing to the priest.

"Of course son," he answered showing me inside.

I walked in and knew that my plan was falling into place so well. I smiled a little deviously.

_**  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
**_

"Kagyaku was a wonderful young man, he always cared and respected those around him," the priest lied looking at his papers every now and again. "He was a joy to have in this life and I hope his afterlife is rewarding him for all of his selfless deeds."

I had to choke down a laugh, a yell, a cry, all so that I wouldn't ruin my plan.

_Yeah, real kind, real selfless to rape innocent women, they have no idea…_I thought shaking my head and my shoulders trembling.

"Before we conclude, I had a young man come up to me and ask if he could have a few minuets of you time to talk to you about Kagyaku." The priest finished.

As he spoke _his _name my fist contracted, I hate him…even in death.**_  
_**

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own**_

I walked up to the podium, unaware just of how much black infected my mind upon seeing the cold, lifeless face of the fucking bastard…

"Hello friends and family of," I paused, _do I say his name? I guess I have to._

"Kagyaku…" I finally said gripping the sides of the podium hard, I swore I was gonna break them.

I tried to hold the darkness for a while, but I couldn't. A black opaque aura filled my mind. I hate him with a deep, dark, vengeful passion. I could barely see the crying faces looking upon me waiting for my words of comfort, however I had none.

"Fuck this…" I whispered. "Your precious Kagyaku raped my girlfriend!"

A girl from our class jumped out of her seat, "YOU'RE LYING HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I retorted flinging the podium onto the floor.

_**  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world  
**_

"YES I DO! YOU'RE A LIAR WHO ALWAYS HATED HIM!" she screamed before becoming a crumpled mess on the floor.

The onlookers stared at us with amazement. Who would have thought that a fight would break out in a funeral? The women in the crowd rushed the girl in denial. The hugged her, she hugged back; they said words of comfort she only cried harder.

"HE FUCKING RAPED RIN! HE WAS OBSESSED WITH HER!" I added getting mad at the fact that everyone dismissed my outburst as false.

**_  
We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
we're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_**

"You're lying," said a deep voice behind me.

I turned abruptly to be face to face with his father. I knew he was _his _father. They had the same face, except his father's was more aged.

"NO I'M NOT! HE RAPED HER! NOW ALL SHE DOES IS HUDDLE AGAINST THE WALL! SHE'S AFRAID OF ME!" I shouted while the black was just becoming stronger with every word against me.

__

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

"I know my son. He would never do such a thing to woman," he rebutted not changing his tone from word to word.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW IT ALL! BUT HE DID IT!"

"No, he didn't…"

"YES HE DID YOU SENILE BASTARD!"

My words had no effect on him. His face was constant, never wavered. It was as if it were stuck like that from years of emotionless life.

"I've known him longer, he would never do that."

"How often was he gone from the house?" I asked building up more rage.

"Even since winter break had started he always was at one of his friend's houses."

"Wrong…HE WAS FUCKING STALKING MY GIRLFRIEND! HE IS A SICK TWISTED BITCH WHO DESERVED TO DIE!"

__

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

"Nobody deserves to die," he objected still not changing.

"HE DID!"

"No…Nobody deserves to die."

"You're the liar here," I growled balling my fists up.

__

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us

I felt a slap across my face. I lifted my head to see his father's face, still unchanging. My eyes were cold as steel as I attempted to hit him as a 'thank you' for the slap. Two men restrained me as my arms and legs flailed wildly in the air.

_**  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in**_

"Get out…Never speak about my son again," he coldly said turning his back to me.

__

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

The two men began to carry me away when my black side went full rage. I hit the men off of me and I ran up to _his _father. I placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around…his face changed.

__

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

There it was, intense fear, it was the same look _he _had before I skinned him alive.

"He did it…even if you don't want to believe me…" I started just as the police were ushered to me.

"Why else do you think I killed him?" I asked sinisterly smiling as the pigs handcuffed me and read my rights out loud to me.

In my mind, this was all worth it to exact my revenge upon the crown of Kagyaku…all completely needed to make things even between his soul, mine and my beloved Rin's. Her beauty so extraordinary…his deceitful, twisted soul…never again will they meet! He is in hell rotting for his sins! And I'm in the police station getting questioned by men in dress shirts and ties…

__

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world


	9. All the things she said

A/n: I'm well aware that if you kill some one that you don't just go to Juvi! And I have no clue about how the Japanese legal system works I also don't know what Juvi's like so it's my version of Juvi. Review and give me some loving! I deleted some parts of the song; it was too repetitive for me…so it's gone now! .

_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)**_

It's hard to imagine that Rin and I had gone through so much in only a week. But, honestly I wouldn't have it any other way.

I mean, seriously, what's a week without a girlfriend getting raped, killing the rapist, and then getting arrested at his funeral? Not a fun week! That's what.

So, to avoid all stupid details of the interrogation, court dates and what not, let me tell you all I got for killing Kagyaku was a year in Juvi. I'm guessing that our family name and money helped me avoid anything serious.

I realize that taking a person's life is wrong, but I couldn't let it go like that. I had to make sure that life would pay him back, since it was obvious that bringing legalities into it wouldn't have worked.

__

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough

Sometimes I just sit in my little room and try to justify what I did, and I can! I mean…come on. Everybody knows about my black side, so they can understand, right? Kagyaku just managed to unleash the most of it. So, I was right to kill him. OKAY! Maybe I took it a little too far, but he deserved…right…right?!

"Good god, I'm talking to myself…" I muttered just before the doors swung open which was followed by an annoying buzz of the doors.

It's true, I was bored, no not just bored! I felt like my brain was going to explode from all this boredom! However, I busied myself by writing long, eloquent letters to Rin.

Dear God I missed her so much. I would give anything to see her beautiful face again. I wanted her so badly at every moment in the day…I can't believe that I could miss a single person so badly. I wanted to caress her, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to simply be with her. This life style wasn't working for me.

I trudged to the lunch room as I had done so many months before that. The food was crap as usual…but at least it was something to eat. I didn't eat with any of the other boys who were here, they didn't seem to mind and I didn't want to socialize, so I sat alone at the opposite end of a table.

"_I love you Haru…" _

I could hear her voice as clear as a bell ringing through the lonely hallways of my mind. Most of the time my memories felt as if they were right next to me, it was days like these that helped me through the long nights.

I could still smell the sweet scent that Rin's body carried every night we spent together. Her hands still were still wrapped around my waist as we walked down the street to watch the snow fall to the ground. Rin's tasteful lips still encased my tongue and made my knees week. All of these made this place seem less awful.

_**  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?**_

"Sohma, Hatsuharu, you have a visitor," a guard came up to me just as I had thrown away my tray.

Even though Rin came on a weekly basis, my heart flew out of my chest as I walked to see her.

Her face came into view and it took me all of my strength not to break to glass into a million pieces and kiss her delicate face all over. I saw a glint in her eyes as I came closer and closer, today was a good day for her.

I sat in the seat behind the glass and picked up the phone. Rin's hands rushed to the phone.

"Hello beautiful," I greeted placing my hand on the glass.

Her hand traced around mine and then settled on the glass where mine was. Somehow, this made the glass non existent.

"How have you been Haru?" her voice came through the phone like an arrow to my heart, it was still as sweet as honey.

"I wanna know about you. How is your therapy going?" I asked referring to the sessions that she went to right before she sees me every week.

"Good, Dr. Beverly says that I'm making good progress for some one who's had such a violent past," she informed me.

"That's great Rin!" I was genuinely happy that she was getting better.

Her smile warmed me like the rays of the sun at the beach. I couldn't get enough of her. If there is a God, and not Akito I mean, my time will be almost up. I wanted; no I needed to have Rin in my arms again.

"Haru…in 2 days…" Rin's tone was one that she used rarely; it was the one that indicated that she has simply bursting to tell me something. "You're going to be released!"

As her words hit me I swear I turned into a rocket and soared off into deep space. Finally! I was going to hold Rin in my arms! I could kiss her, I could hold her, and I could just be with her! The adrenaline rushed through my veins, threatening the glass I sat behind.

__

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free

"Haru…" Rin cooed as she stroked my hand through the glass prison. "I have to go, but I will be here the day you are released. I promise you."

Her words felt heavy but I knew she had to do other things right now.

"Okay, I'll be here waiting for you." I nodded gently.

"I love you Haru…never forget that."

"Never. I love you too Rin," I replied blowing her a soft kiss.

She returned the kiss and replaced the receiver. I could see her heart ache as she walked out of the visitor room door. I put the phone on the hook and walked to my room. All I wanted to do was sleep…the days go by faster that way.

I laid on my bed, my body was resting but my mind wasn't. I could feel the thoughts rushing out of me…I wanted her so badly. I wanted her all to myself, all for me.

"_Rin…" _I thought allowing a smile to pass onto my lips.

****

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)

Her face wouldn't let me sleep. It just kept showing up and telling me that she loved me. Over and over. I couldn't sleep, I was exhausted. Yet, this was the best case of insomnia I have ever experienced.

I wanted to take Rin somewhere that had no pain that had no nightmares, a place where we could be with each other with no one else there. I wanted to have her, to be every part of her existence. I didn't want to live without Isuzu.

"_I love her so much. Is it too much? Am I obsessed?"_ this thought disturbed me a great deal.

I didn't want to be _him_…no, I didn't want to be _him_. That was too disturbing for me.

No…I'm not like him. He wanted her for selfish and sexual reasons. I want her because I love her. I want to make her happy. I wanted to spoil her.

I went through the motions during the last two days. That's all I could do.

I don't remember tasting the food. I don't remember sleeping, much less breathing.

The only thing I could remember was packing all of my things and heading for the exit. I stared at the hallway in front of me. It looked short to me. But, once I started walking on it, it seemed like it didn't end. The ground felt like a treadmill, like I no matter how fast I ran I would never move.

**_  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
_**

"Okay, you're free to go," the warden said as my legs carried me through the door.

I finally reached the door…finally…I REACHED THE DOOR!!!

I saw Rin waiting for me in the gravel. Her face lit up as I ran to her. The pure light of the sun wrapped around us as our runs came to a halt in each other's arms. I craved this for so long. I needed to be fed with her emotion. I had it. We were holding each other in the pure sun's rays.

But as we broke from our hug the rain began to pelt our skin. Rain or shine, I would kiss Rin until I died. My hands ran up and down Rin's shivering spine as I memorized the way that she felt in the rain. This was all I ever wanted.

**_  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
_**

"Come on Haru, we have to go see your parents," I heard Hatori's voice sneak up from behind me while I kissed Rin.

We broke apart reluctantly and followed him to his car. The ride was a blur, but in the mist of the blur all I knew was that I held Rin with a deep passion and burning desire that I had never felt before.

Soon we ended up at my house on the Sohma estate. My parents were sitting in the living room watching TV. I led the pack into the house.

"Haru…" my mother gasped as I entered the house unexpectedly.

_**  
Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
**_

"So, mom…" I said as the air grew more thick with questions.

"Do you think I've gone insane?" I asked finally sitting down and leading Rin to the spot next to me.

My mother bit her lower lip that was a sure sign that she wasn't going to say what she thought. Her hair twirled on her finger as she glanced from side to side trying to avoid the question.

"Mom…can you please tell me the truth?" I was near begging when she looked up at me.

"Haru, those are things you should never ask your parents," she sighed.

_**  
Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?  
**_

I shook my head and then turned to my father. He was propped against the wall so that there was enough room for company to sit down.

"Dad…do you think I crossed the line?" my questions were sincere, I wanted answers to them.

"Haru, I think killing him was too much," he answered me…finally some one answered me.

I bowed to them both and walked out the door with Rin's hand in mine.

Neither of them tried to stop me as I made my way to Hatori's car. Rin and I sat and waited for Hatori.

"Haru…" Rin said to get my attention. "Do you think you've gone insane?"

I was baffled by her question. Had I really gone insane?

"Ha, I've asked myself that so often Rin." I said hugging her tightly. "I don't think I have, but hey…who knows?"

Rin laughed into my chest. Then she began to kiss it. Those kisses traveled up my chest, across my collar bone and landed on my lips. The intensity was amazing. I held her close to me while Hatori gunned the engine and we sped off towards Rin's house.

Tonight I knew that I was going to sleep all night with Rin, nothing was going to stop me. I don't mean sex…I mean just sleep with her. Perverts… I smiled to myself and realized that life was well worth living as long as Rin lived it with me.

****

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said.

Then I thought to myself…_"Where the hell is that music coming from?" _

_**THE END**_

****

_All the songs I used were:_

_Chapter 1- Dead Flowers by: Finding Aquila_

_Chapter 2- I'm so sick by:Flyleaf_

_Chapter 3- Animal I have Become by: Three Days Grace_

_Chapter 4- Surrender by: Evanesance_

_Chapter 5- The Ghost woman and the Hunter by: Lacuna Coil_

_Chapter 6- Infrared by: Placebo_

_Chapter 7- Everytime we Touch by: Cascada_

_Chapter 8- Me against the World by: Simple Plan_

_Chapter 9- All the things she said by: t.A.t.U_

_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my story!! I really appriciate it. Thanks to everybody!! I hope you enjoyed my fanfic and all of my others!!!_


End file.
